Raugmar
Raugmar is a male Dragon, bonded to Khal. History As an egg Raugmar was one of several bonded eggs given to the riders from the mating of an unknown male dragon bound to one of the Foresworn and , a wild female dragon. His egg was eventually placed within the Vault of Souls for safe keeping as one of the twenty six destined for Riders before eventually founded by Dragons Saphira and Glaedr' and Rider Eragon after a century. Following Galbatorix defeat and death, Birth and Early Life Several decades after their departure, Raugmars egg, alongside ****, was sent back to Alagaësia where he was transported back and forth among the humans and elves in an attempt to have the egg hatch for one of them though such events were met with failure. Several years passed as the egg failed to hatch for anyone until it arrived in Ilirea where it came into contact with Khal. Raugmar hatched for him and Training Physical Appearance Egg As all dragon eggs resembled either stones or jewels, Raugmars resembled a large jewel approximately the size of a with its surface being an mixture of dark blue and crimson that was smooth to the touch. Image.jpeg Hatchling As a hatchling, Raugmar was approximately the same size as a medium dog while appearing exceptionally proud and fierce looking with a stern and proud face, in similar vein of an eagle's expression. Like all dragons, his entire body is covered in vivid, iridescent scales that gleams like jewels and are two different colors; the top half of his body are crimson in color. The lower side of his body is a dark midnight blue that starts from underneath his lower jaw before extending down to the inside of his limbs and underneath his tail. Due to this, he is able to see crimson and blue more clearly and vibrantly than other colors. Raugmar's irises are dark red though the edges appear black and are split by black, vertical pupils. He has two black horns located at the back of his head that are completely straight and two black cheek spikes. Adult He has a very deep, resonate and musical voice. Despite being only one year old, he is considerably larger then several other dragons around the same age as he is roughly around the same size as an''' Urzhad with his shoulders coming up to the edge of a house's roof. His neck is of average length for a dragon. While his body still possesses a youthful lean, he has a sturdy frame with a thick and muscular body and very strong muscles. This is evident by his legs which are strong, heavy, thick and muscled accompanied by large and powerful-looking feet tipped with thick, black claws. His back legs are equally as stocky and muscular as his front. He has a wide, muscular tail. Due to his bulky and aerodynamic body, his shape favors a mixture of physical combat and speed. Personality As Raugmar's physical appearance is often described as looking proud and fierce, the same can be said about his attitude; like many dragons, he is prideful and vain though not to the same degree as females. Despite this, he is capable of calm and level headed when the situation calls for it and is able to bend his pride enough to be humble and show the proper respect to those he felt deserved as such. Like his rider, he is quite brave as he is willing to face those bigger then he is and doesn't often display fear whenever he experiences it. On the account of Raugmars prideful nature, he doesn't tend to show as much physically signs of affection towards Khal as other bonded dragons though it doesn't mean that he cares about his rider any less. Raugmar will do anything to keep Khal alive and safe while showing an protective side over his partner, being quick to jump to his riders defence should someone threaten him. This also extended towards those that he or Alexander were close to. He normally was calm and peaceful but could be extremely vicious and dangerous when the time came especially in battle to the point where he seemed to enjoy causing pain, destruction and death where it would often times scare others even his own rider. He was rather distrustful of strangers he just meet but if they were nice to him and his rider he would be friendly towards them in return. He was rather uncomfortable being around a lot of people and even other dragons, making him a outcast of sorts who preferred the company of his rider then anyone else. Raugmar was considered to be quite brave as he would stand up to much larger and wiser opponents without hesitation while also being honorable and humble, speaking in a respectable manner when engaging in conversations with others. He was also surprisingly wise for his young age. His thoughts/mind have been described as being dark but possessing a certain strength and nobility. As Eragon's dragon, Saphira had a deep emotional bond with him. As such, she would do anything to keep him alive. As a result, she went with him in most ventures, though not always agreeing with them. Her main goal was to keep Eragon safe, even stating that should Eragon be captured, she would go so far as to give herself up to Galbatorix, dooming Alagaësia, just to save Eragon. She was very protective of him and always looks out for his needs. In addition, Saphira's bond to Eragon was so strong that it could go to the point where sometimes Eragon and Saphira consider themselves as not as two beings but one. Saphira often calls her rider "little one" to show affection. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Magic: *'Mental Shield': *'Mental Communication': Like all dragons, Raugmar is only able to communicate with others through the use of his mind though he is able to physically express certain emotions Abilities Equipment Relationships Family Belgabad Raugmar Quotes * (With Khal before their first battle) "Without fear there cannot be courage but when we are together it is our enemies who should be afraid." * (Talking to Khal about his feelings for Seraphinus) ¨You fancy her, do you not? If so then do not be afraid to peruse her." Trivia Gallery Tumblr inline o5vtfeQrPj1u6jsbi 500.gif ViciousPitifulGallinule.gif Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters